Dead Again
by Therion
Summary: The spirits of two dead lovers come back to complete their final scene, but within the bodies of others. DMGW
1. Possesion

-1**Dead Again**

**By: Therion**

**Summery:**

**The spirits of two dead lovers come back to complete their final scene, but within the bodies of others.**

**Hogwarts has existed for hundreds of years, there are bound to be secrets, lies, and**

**misconceptions. Some dark enough to rival Riddle. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley may have just found one.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Possessed**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle was cold tonight. As it was every night, but tonight there was a certain chill. A chill unsettling enough to raise the hair on a certain Draco Malfoy's neck. He was Head Boy and it was his duty to patrol during the graveyard shift, most prefects avoided this shift. At this time of night the wind from outside seemed through every crack and crevice, the torches were dimmed allowing shadows to creep and grow along the walls, and during which there were no cozy couples or mischief makers to be caught. With the halls deserted Draco was allowed to aimless roam the countless corridors and discover veiled rooms.

This particular night, Draco found himself in a hidden corridor near the illustrious Astronomy Tower. He found the hidden entrance behind a distinctly odorous statue of Halona the Helpful. A witch with a nose slightly to large for the rest of her features except for her abnormally large ears. The corridor had quite a few inches of dust collected on the floor, but despite the obvious disuse, the torches along the wall were still lit. There was only one door in lengthy corridor. With it creaking, protesting hinges and lock design it was easy enough to tell that it was old. But with a good swift tug from the good, old Quidditch muscles, Draco was able to enter easily.

The door lead to a breath taking room. Done in royal red was the bed, carpet, and drapes. The gold trimming on the candlestick holders, a vanity, and bureaus. The dust was built up allowing Draco to assume no one had been here for quite a while, and a wooden chair laid sideways with only one in tact leg, mostly likely it was what was thrown against the broken mirror. The view from the window was of the Forbidden Forest. It was the side of the castle that nearly no students went to, since the sun hit the opposite side of the castle, this side was forever in shadow. The forest almost went right up to the castle. There was also a faded red stain that had seeped in to the wood in the corner. _The room of a Gryffindor Princess, no doubt, _Draco thought snidely to himself. As he was busy taking in the room, he failed to notice the cold gust, or the fact that he was not alone.

Ginny Weasley was tired as dragged her feet on each and every stair. She was sore, too. And hungry. It wasn't even Christmas yet and she had enough detentions already to rival Fred and George. She had been caught trying to borrow a quill from a classmate during Potions, so naturally she been giving a weeks detention for, "failing to keep shut her trap hole." So when she tried to defend herself, she had been "ignorant of her superiors." So the punishment was scrubbing out old caldrons (she had a feeling those particular ones had been giving to Neville) for four solid hours, it was not easy work. So after taking a detour to the kitchens, and grumbling obscenities about 'overgrown greasy bats,' she looked around to find herself not where she was supposed to be.

The corridor was small and drafty. It was completely unrecognizable. How she got there was a mystery. Yet her light at the end of the tunnel was, in this case, literal. There was a room, with a flickering lit, a little ways down the hall. _Well, how much more trouble can I get in to, can't be too much. _As her curiosity was never quite satisfied, she had no other choice but to scope it out. Maybe there was someone to even help back to the tower.

She was wrong, oh Merlin was she wrong. Who was to catch her, but bloody Draco sodding Malfoy. Dressed in full robes, with Head Boy pin, shinning as brightly as his hair. An about - face and a step was as far as she got before being noticed, as it was impossible for him not to see her as he just turned around.

"Weaselette, isn't it past your bedtime?" he questioned as the inevitable smirk slithered its way across his face and a solitary eyebrow raised.

"Since when have you been paying attention to my bedtime, Malfoy? Even so its none of your f…." but was interrupted by the frigid breeze sweeping around the room, disturbing the curtain of the bed and window. Eventually winding itself around herself and Malfoy. Neither notice the changes around them as the wind spun around the room. Nor the dust disappearing, the chair repairing itself, and the tiny fragments of mirror fly back in to the frame and meld together again. The colors of the carpet and drapes a bit less faded and worn, or even the stain fading. They only noticed one another.

"Back again, Love?" His voice was the same, but Draco's voice held a humorous and playful tone to it, it lacked the utter Malfoyishness to it.

"Always, my darling." Ginny's eyes widen a bit, not quite believing what she had just said but not being able to stop it, as if someone else had control over her. She couldn't move or speak, but just watch as the scene played out in front of her. And what a scene it turns out to be.


	2. Conflicting Emotions

-1**Dead Again**

**By: Therion**

**Summery:**

**The spirits of two dead lovers come back to complete their final scene, but within the bodies of others.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Conflicting Emotions **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This mattress is too hard. _Was the first thought going through Ginny's head that day. When she tried opening her eyes she was met with the blinding light of the sunshine through the window, enough to acknowledgement the beginning of a very painful headache. "What the fuck!" Why had she forgotten to closed the drapes last night? Why was the sun shining in her eyes, her bed doesn't face the window. She also discovered the first of many discoveries that day, the face that the mattress was also not a mattress but a pale shoulder.

"Why Weasley I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth. Surprising, but not unexpected after last night, though," was drawled from the pillows to her left. Realizing just who was between the sheets with her, Ginny turned pale enough to his complexion competition.

"Oh Merlin! Get out!" She pushed him as hard as she could and sent him fumbling off the bed. Growing up with six brothers gave her enough muscles to push his scrawny white ass off the bed. While thinking about this later, Ginny decided that was not the best choice of action, because while she didn't want to be in the same bed with Malfoy, she also didn't want to see him laying naked on the lush carpet.

"Well, I never had a girl kick me out of the bed the morning after." He said while

shamelessly lounging about on the floor.

With a red face Ginny marveled at how comfortable he was being nude in front her. But on remembering his supposed number of conquests, she realized he must spend more time naked than clothed. Become conscious of the fact that he was waiting for a response she blurted out

"Sorry, I don't stroke your ego."

Rising from the floor and placed both hands down in front of her on the bed and whispered, "You didn't seem to objected to stroking me last night."

"JUST GET OUT!"

_Who does that Weasel think she is? _It was one of the many thoughts floating around in Draco's mind. It was, also, one of the nicer phrased thoughts. On the stroll down the to the Slytherin dungeons, which was a rather long stroll, Draco could be seen waltzing down the corridors with his cloak billowing so dramatically to make Snape, the Cloak Billowing King of Drama himself, jealous.

After this morning encounter at 'Terror Tower,' as he un - affectionately called it, his mode had been unpleasant at best. No one had ever rejected him before, never mind a Gryffindor. And he had actually considered to continue the actives from the night before, Merlin only knows what came over them then. He was smart enough to realize some type of magic had been used on them. Why else would A Malfoy and a Weasley shag like bunnies. Whatever it was, was stronger he could feel the after effects of a spell that strong. It made his hair stand on end.

Angry at himself for letting his guard down enough so that little slip of girl could hex him, muttered, "No one tells a Malfoy what to do, not even Abigail." His anger was so immense he failed to realized he called her by the wrong name.

For being a Saturday that day pasted very slowly. Ginny was trying to distract herself from Draco, really she was, but no matter what she did her thoughts always ended up on Draco. It was unnerving. She even tried to do her potions homework (which was really dismissive try, as potions never kept her attention for longer than 5 minutes). She was in shock. She was a Gryffindor and had sex with a Slytherin. AND it just had to be the king of all Slytherin. What had possessed her to do that? She hadn't even liked him to begin with. It was that room and what that windy thing was. She had just felt so…so involved. She had been overwhelmed with the emotion, hers and whatever had taken control over her. There anger, sadness, lust, love, and need. It was the need that got her, it was the most powerful of all of them. She could still feel in it, around her, but it was merely a fragment of what it was before. The scary part was that there was a need for something that was not only for Draco but for something or some one else. The worst part is, even with the family feuds and inter- house rivalry, all she really think about was how great an ass he had.

Something about last night had changed. She felt different from before, smarter maybe, but more _devious. _The way she saw Draco was changing. He was somehow more attractive. Blonde hair was never something she liked, it made him look to effeminate, but now it just seemed to increase his desirability. Why would she find that appalling shade of blonde a good thing, when she had liked dark hair all her life is a mystery. He was too tall, she had to stand on her toes to reach his nose. And let's not forget that he was rude. He also didn't get along with her family, and never would. He was a Slytherin. That stupid smirk. He was a white as a ghost. These anti - Draco reasons were just starting to lose their kick, and the gods should shiver in fright because they were becoming pro - Draco reasons. Oh there was definitely something wrong with her.

Reviews:

I gave you a hint about who they are. That's all you get for now. Thanks to those who reviewed.


	3. Feeling A Bit Faint

-1**Dead Again**

**By: Therion**

**Summery:**

**The spirits of two dead lovers come back to complete their final scene, but within the bodies of others.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Feeling A Bit Faint**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was ill. She had to be. There was no reason for her to acting like this so she, therefore she ill, very ill. Oh Merlin, Circe, or any other deity out there. She had done something awful. It was unforgiving. She could've been shunned from everyone she knew. She deserved. She needed to be tarred and feathered. Ginny couldn't even believe what she had done, right in front of everyone. She swooned. Faint from being overwhelmed by ecstatic joy because he bent over giving her full view of his ass. She fucking swooned over that Slimy Slytherin, in the middle of the Great Hall.

He really is slimy, too, with all that hair gel. At least Ginny hoped it was hair gel, and not just grease. But if it was hair gel, he must spend a lot of time in front of the mirror. Now noticing how well groomed he was, she found it rather shocking he was straight. Malfoy most likely spent more time getting ready in the morning than she did. With longer hair and a different body and he might have been a pretty girl. Maybe she should call him "Ms Malfoy."

It was a good thing Colin was there or else Ron might have seen. At that Ginny snorted. _But to do that he would have to drag his eyes off of Hermione's chest or his head out of Harry's ass. _She really didn't care what he did as long he stay out her life. If he found out, he would annoying follow her a round for a few hours insisting she does this or that because she couldn't take care of herself. Then he declared himself to busy to baby-sit her return to his friends to play chess. Besides she couldn't afford him to stalk her when she might go lovey - dovey again with Malfoy, or commit the lesser evil, become insane and beat Ron to death. Mom wouldn't be pleased, she had far to much to do to have time to plan a funeral for him.

She should have known that her little bit of luck wouldn't last long, because in Hogwarts nothing stayed secret for long. And even Ron wasn't dense enough not hear the rumors of Ginny Weasley fainting at breakfast. Her last shred of luck was that no one but her knew the reason why.

So when it came time for lunch, Ginny took a deep breath and held her chin up high in defiance, as she entered the Hospital Wing, where she intended to hide out. After all it killed two birds with one stone, she avoided the confrontation with Ron and she made sure not to have a repeat performance of this morning. After convincing Madam Pomfrey, that she was feeling nausea and a little light headed, which wasn't that hard, as the healer was known to listen to Hogwarts' gossip vine. She heard what happen to Ginny in the morning was practically excepting Ginny to pass out right in front of her. She firmly instructed Ginny to, "take an easy for the rest of the day" and if Ginny even tried to sneak out then she "would bind you to the bed." And she would be back later to check on her. And with an easy grin, she settled down to take a nice afternoon nap.

It couldn't have been more than a half an hour, when she was shaken awake by Madam Pomfrey.

"Now Dearie, you must wake up so you can take your potion."

The Healer had Ginny sitting up and with a potion in hand, before Ginny even had the chance to regain her sense in surrounding. Doing this was harder than expected because she just underwent a rather sexual dream starring everyone's least favorite ferret. To further her embarrassment, Pomfrey had just leaned down to test her temperature when the Slimy Snake, himself walked in and right next to her cot.

"That's strange you weren't this warm and flushed when you first came in."

Damn that smirk. Her hand twitched thinking how much she wanted to slap it off that pointy face of his.

"Madam, I was wondering if you have Ache - Be - Gone. I had a rather … strenuous night, Quidditch practice and all."

With pursed lips and raised eyebrows, she responded, " Very well , Mr. Malfoy stay right here and I'll get you some." She disappeared in to her storage closet, closing the door behind her.

Surprisingly it was awkward, both of them apparently decided to ignore what happened and peaceful continued to despise each other.

" Wow, Malfoy, where ever did you come up with that brilliant excuse, considering how its not Quidditch season."

"Does it matter if I sheltered the old women from the harsh details and provided a moral excuse. And, Weaselette, my night was still rather strenuous, who knew you could be such a bitch in bed."

Forgetting the Matron would be returning very soon, Ginny raised her fist and slammed it in to his eye. She then stood back to admire her handy work.

And when Poppy Pomfrey came back, she came back to one patient cursing and the other looking extremely smug. Now despite her motherly manner and her personal rule not to be willfully ignorant in the student's private life, she decided that her authority was needed. Mostly she interfered because she didn't want to have a duel in her Wing.

" Now, Mr. Malfoy, since this is my last jar of Ache - Be - Gone, so I can't let you leave the Hospital Wing. Now I must leave you to inform Professor Snape of this."

"But Madam, Ache - Be - Gone requires someone else to massage it in!" Malfoy whined.

"Then Miss Weasley will have to help you," and she tottered out the large wooden doors.

For a very long moment it was completely silent.

Then Draco removed his shirt and snottily said, "Well Weasley, you heard her, get the massage, after all you need repay me for the favor I gave you last night."

Her payment to him was a bottle of gritty, lime green goop slopped on to that overgrown head of his.


End file.
